


Où est le Petit Loup?

by JD_Riley



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Camille's Forest, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Gen, Heavily Beta'd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Riley/pseuds/JD_Riley
Summary: Elias ne trouve pas le Petit Loup!  Il fouille la forêt pour retrouver son ami, recontrant les animaux qui y vivent.English Translation:  Chapter Two!Elias cannot find the Little Wolf!  He searches the forest to bring back his friend, meeting the animals that live there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> Je parle un peu français. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Le reste était l'effort d'une Beta très patiente. Merci à **BonesAndScales** pour leur aide. Les personnages de Bun Elias et Petit Loup appartiennent à **FlyingRotten**.

Le soleil se leva au dessus de la cime verte des grands arbres, dissipant d’une douce chaleur la rosée perlant sur leurs feuilles. Le sol de la forêt était tacheté de points scintillants, tandis qu'un rayon de lumière vint illuminer directement la petite fenêtre pittoresque du terrier d’Elias - une maison construite à même l’épais tronc d’un arbre. Le soleil était peu subtil lorsqu’il réveillait les habitants de la forêt, mais pour Elias, c’était le meilleur des réveils - le plus doux et de loin son préféré. La chaleur du rayon se répandit sur son visage et lorsque ses paupières ne suffirent plus à l’arrêter, il se réveilla, prêt à déjeuner et à commencer les travaux et jeux de la journée.

Bien sûr, pensa Elias, il était toujours temps de se blottir avec son nouveau compagnon préféré venu rester avec lui : le Petit Loup ! Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il s'aperçut que le Petit Loup n'était en vue nulle part. Il s'assit, rassemblant les couvertures autour de sa taille tout en se frottant les yeux, scrutant du regard la petite pièce. Pas de Petit Loup ! En se levant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, plissant les yeux pour observer la clairière ensoleillée.

« Petit Loup ? se demanda-t-il. Où as-tu bien pu aller? Chercher les ennuis, sans doute. »

Avant de partir, Elias attrapa sa canne à pêche et son seau, et dissimula quelques carottes dans sa poche en guise de collation.

Bien qu'il regarda autour de lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la rivière, il ne vit aucune trace du Petit Loup. Il pouvait sentir son léger parfum, mais celui-ci se perdit vite sous l’odeur fraîche et propre de l’eau courante. Rapidement, Elias trouva son rocher préféré et lança sa ligne de pêche. Il attendit patiemment la première prise. C'était une belle matinée. Les cigales chantaient, les merles gazouillaient et un cygne flottait sur le courant, son plumage soigné brillant d'un blanc éclatant.

« Bonjour M. Cygne! cria Elias en agitant son bras avec enthousiasme. Avez-vous vu le Petit Loup qui vit avec moi ? Il est de cette taille, décrivit Elias, accompagné d’un mouvement de main. Il est probablement en train de me jouer un tour. »

Le cygne jeta un regard pensif à Elias avant de l'ignorer complètement, dérivant le long de la rivière comme si le lièvre n'avait rien dit.

« Hmm, » soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête entre les oreilles.

Peut-être M. Cygne passait-t-il une mauvaise journée. Il y eut un bruissement dans les buissons et il se tourna pour voir un chat ronronnant émerger du feuillage.

« Oh bonjour, Beverly !

— Bonjour, Elias. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa longue queue noire s'agita lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil dans son seau vide.

« Pas encore de poisson ?

— Pas encore. As-tu vu mon ami le Petit Loup ? »

Sa queue trembla, révélant son agacement à la mention du loup qui l'avait autrefois poursuivie si bien qu'elle dut grimper dans un arbre.

« Si tu m’attrapes un poisson, peut-être te dirai-je si j'ai vu ton Petit Loup. »

Elias, intrépide, reporta son attention sur sa ligne. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien ne mordait. Cependant, les chats ne s'impatientaient jamais et Beverly était un très bon chat. Elle s'assit près du rocher d'Elias et scruta l'eau scintillante, observant l'éclat des écailles des poissons qui traversaient la surface. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Elias attrapa une grosse truite. Il l’a donna rapidement au chat qui ronronna de bonheur.

Elle mordit dans sa prise, bondit vers la limite des arbres avant de se retourner et de s’exclamer :

« Je n'ai pas vu ton Petit Loup! »

— Quoi?! »

Le lièvre la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l’ombre des arbres, le laissant sans poisson et sans loup. Il fronça les sourcils, considéra son seau vide. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un chat agirait ainsi. Plutôt que de pêcher à nouveau, il rassembla ses affaires et repartit vers la maison. Peut-être le Petit Loup serait-il revenu maintenant.

Il était à mi-chemin vers le terrier quand son nez de lapin captura une odeur qu’il savait dangereuse. Il se baissa aussitôt, se jetant derrière un buisson, sa canne à pêche serrée contre sa poitrine et ses oreilles tremblantes contre son dos. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il ferma les yeux et entendit le bruissement de l'herbe de l'autre côté de sa cachette. Le cerf ! Le cerf avec le diable dans ses yeux - qui portait avec lui les relents de la mort. Il rôdait avec une présence qui terrifiait Elias. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas s’estompèrent, le lièvre hasarda un regard par dessus le buisson, puis, avec l’assurance que le cerf avait bien disparu, se leva pour s'éloigner. Rentrant dans le terrier, il espérait profondément que le Petit Loup n’ait jamais eu à croiser le chemin de la terrible créature…

Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le Petit Loup et il se gratta de nouveau la tête et se mit à chercher. Il chercha derrière les draps et le linge étendu. Il chercha le dessous des racines noueuses des grands chênes. Il fouilla toute la clairière et chercha même dans le très sombre puits de pierre mais ne trouva pas le Petit Loup.

Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, un hibou se mit à hululer et Elias s’approcha, lui demandant :

« M. Hibou ? Avez-vous vu le petit loup qui vit avec moi ? Il est très petit pour un loup mais c'est mon ami et je l'aime beaucoup. L'avez-vous vu ?

— Who? répondit le hibou du haut de son perchoir, fixant Elias de ses grands yeux jaunes. Who?

— Le petit loup, expliqua Elias. Il est de cette taille et est très mignon. Son nez est froid et il a parfois une odeur … particulière, rit-il.

— Who? » demanda à nouveau le hibou, faisant tournoyer sa tête.

Elias soupira :

« Oh tant pis. Les Anglais ... »

Elias savait le loup fort et capable de prendre soin de lui-même mais il était inquiet. Il sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la forêt et se dirigeait vers la clairière au bord de la rivière. Ils étaient venus nager ici une fois. Ils avaient toujours été heureux. Le Petit Loup ne l’aurait pas quitté, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans son chagrin, son petit nez de lapin s’était bouché et il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était formée près de lui, projetée par de longs bois, s’étirant sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Lorsqu'enfin il essuya ses larmes, il se retourna, vit l'ombre et la peur s'empara de son cœur. Il ne cria pas, car ce n'était pas le cerf qui l'avait terrorisé auparavant ... mais un plus jeune, plus sombre, qui n’exsudait pas les relents de la mort.

La voix douce et le regard sévère, le cerf dit :

« You’re looking for that Little Wolf...

— Oui ! balbutia Elias, _Y-Yes_ ! Il est très petit pour un loup…

— I’ve seen him. »

Il indiqua la forêt d’une main, puis continua :

« One kilometer that way. In a pit of mud. »

Elias essuya ses larmes dans sa paume avant de prendre la main du cerf pour la serrer fermement.

« Merci, merci Monsieur Stag! Merci beaucoup ! Thank you very much ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de bondir sur ses jambes puissantes à travers la toile d’ombre et de lumière tapissant la forêt. Il était tellement inquiet pour le Petit Loup qu'il faillit manquer le bord de la fosse. Il s'arrêta juste à la limite, sa respiration haletante. Son esprit s’emporta.

Et s'il était blessé ?

Timidement, il se pencha sur le bord.

« Petit Loup ? »

Il y eut un silence puis, du fond sombre de la fosse...

« WAH ! »

Le soulagement inonda le cœur d'Elias et maintenant les larmes qu'il versa étaient de joie.

« Petit Loup ! J'étais si inquiet ! Es-tu blessé ?

— WAH ! »

Elias jugea la profondeur de la fosse puis regarda autour de lui, trouvant un gros bâton qu'il tendit au Petit Loup rapidement.

« Attrape le bâton, Petit Loup! Je vais te tirer vers le haut ! »

Quand le loup fit ce qu'il demanda, Elias tira de toutes ses forces, réalisa que la boue était fort collante et ne libèrerait pas le loup si facilement.

« WAH !!!

— Tiens bon, Petit Loup ! Je vais te faire sortir ! »

C'était une promesse qu’Elias comptait bien tenir. Avec une force qu'il ne se savait pas, il tira une dernière fois et le loup fut dégagé. Elias remonta le loup hors de la fosse et, sans se soucier de la boue, le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Oh Petit Loup. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t’avoir trouvé plus tôt! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Je te croyais parti !

— Wah ! » répondit Petit Loup, et après s’être défait de la solide étreinte, produisit tristement un bouquet boueux qu’il fixa d’un regard pathétique.

« Wah ...»

Curieux, le lièvre le pris et l'examina.

« Est-ce que… des fleurs ? Pour moi ?

— Wah.

— Oh Petit Loup. Nous irons en cueillir de nouvelles demain. Ensemble ! Mais ce soir, tu auras besoin d'un bain. »

Le loup recouvert de boue lui lança un regard affligé.

« Wah ?

— Je sais que tu détestes les bains, mais une fois sec et chaud tu auras droit à beaucoup de câlins. Nous prendrons une bonne tasse de thé et je te lirai une histoire !

— Wah ... » concéda-t-il et ils rentrèrent chez eux ensemble.

La nuit tomba sur la forêt, les étoiles scintillaient sur le bleu profond du ciel tandis qu'un couple improbable d'amis prenait un bain, buvait leur thé et se blottissait sous de lourdes couvertures pour s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

 

**WillStag dit :**

1.  Vous cherchez un petit loup.

2.   Je l'ai vu.

3.  Un kilomètre dans cette direction . Dans une fosse de boue.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the green tops of tall forest trees, dissipating the dew that clung to the leaves with a gentle warmth. Yellow dapples glimmered over the forest floor and one small break of light shone directly over the quaint little window of Elias's burrow—his home built in upon the inside of a thick, living tree. The sun did not always seem subtle when it woke the citizens of the forest but for Elias, it was only the best way of waking—the least jarring and his most favorite. It warmed him and crept over his face until his eyelids could not stop it and he fluttered awake, ready to breakfast and begin with the work and the play of the day.

Of course, Elias thought, there was always time for a quick snuggle with his new favorite critter who had come to stay with him—the Little Wolf! But, as he rolled over, he found that the Little Wolf was nowhere in sight. He sat up, bunching the covers at his waist while he rubbed at his eyes, searching the small room. No Little Wolf! Getting up, he moved to the window, peering out against the sunlight into the small clearing.

“Little Wolf?” he asked to himself, “Where could you have gone? Off to get into trouble, no doubt.” Donning his overalls, Elias grabbed his fishing pole and bucket before he left, stashing a few carrots in his pocket for a snack.

Though he looked about as he wandered down toward the river, he did not see any trace of the Little Wolf. He could smell his faint scent but soon lost it as the clean, fresh smell of the cool running water overtook it. Elias very quickly found his favorite rock and baited his fishing line, casting out and waiting patiently for the first nibble. It was a beautiful morning. The cicadas were singing, the robins were tweeting, and a Swan was casually floating with the current, his feathers gleaming white and in perfect order.

“Hello Mr. Swan!” Elias cried out, waving his arm excitedly. “Have you seen the Little Wolf who lives with me? His is only this tall.” Elias motioned with his hand. “He is probably playing a joke on me.”

The swan gave Elias a pensive stare before ignoring him completely, drifting along the river's current as though the hare had said nothing at all.

“Hmm,” he sighed, scratching his head between his ears, “maybe Mr. Swan is having a bad day.” There was a rustle in the bushes and he turned to find a familiar purring cat having emerged from the foliage. “Oh hello, Beverly!”

“Good morning, Elias. What a beautiful day, isn't it?” Her long black tail flicked as she approached him and peered into his empty bucket. “No fish yet?”

“Not yet. Have you seen my friend, the Little Wolf?”

Her tail swished, revealing her annoyance at the mention of the wolf who had once chased her up a tree. “Maybe if you catch me a fish, I will tell you if I've seen your Little Wolf.”

Elias, undaunted, turned his attention to his fishing pole. He concentrated hard but could not get the fish to bite. Cats never got impatient, however, and Beverly was a very decent cat. She sat next to his favorite rock and peered out at the glittering water, watching the shine of fish scales as they breached the surface. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Elias was reeling in a big trout which he promptly gave to the purring, happy cat.

She chomped down into it, bounding to the tree line before she turned around and called out to him. “I haven't seen your Little Wolf!”

“What?!” The hare stared after her as she disappeared, left without a fish and without a Wolf. He frowned, looking down at his empty fish bucket. He should have known that a cat would be like that. Instead of fishing again, he picked up his things and marched back toward the house. Perhaps Little Wolf would have returned by now.

He was just about halfway home before his twitching bunny nose picked up a scent he knew was dangerous. Immediately he ducked, diving behind a bush as his ears shivered against his back and he held his fishing pole tight to his chest. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and heard the crush of the grass on the other side of his hiding place. The stag! The stag with the devil in his eyes—who carried the stench of death. He lurked with a presence that terrified Elias to his very bones. When the footfalls grew softer and further into the distance, the hare peeked out to be sure the stag was gone before he stood and brushed himself off. Making his way back to the burrow, he hoped very much that the Little Wolf had not managed to cross paths with a creature so horrible...

But he still could not find the Little Wolf and so he scratched his head again and took to looking. He looked behind the sheets and laundry hung out to dry. He looked under the snarled roots of the great oak trees. He searched the whole of the clearing and even stared down the nearby stone well which was very dark but he could not find the Little Wolf.

As the sun started to sink down toward the western horizon an owl hooted and Elias came to him, asking, “Mr. Owl? Have you seen the Little Wolf who lives with me? He is very small for a wolf but he is my friend and I love him very much. Have you seen him?”

“Who?” the owl replied, peering down from his perch with large yellow eyes. “Who?”

“The Little Wolf,” Elias explained. “He is about this tall and very cute. His nose is cold and sometimes he is smelly,” he laughed.

“Who?” the owl asked again, twirling his head.

Elias sighed. “Oh nevermind. You would have known him if you'd seen him.”

Despite that the Wolf was strong and despite that Elias knew that he could take care of himself, he was worried. He felt hot tears seep into his eyes as he wandered off into the forest and toward the clearing at the edge of the river. They had once gone swimming here. They had always been happy. Little Wolf would not leave him, would he?

In his sorrow, his little bunny nose was clogged with his weeping and he did not notice the shadow that had formed next to him—the dark shade cast by antlers that rose with the sunset light. When he finally wiped away his tears, he saw the shadow and fear gripped his heart as he turned. He did not scream, for it was not the stag that had caused him terror before...but a younger one, a darker one who did not hold the stench of death to him.

The stag spoke, his voice soft and his eyes serious. “You seek a small wolf.”

Elias stammered his words. “Y-Yes! Yes! He is very small for a wolf...”

“I have seen him.” He pointed into the forest. “Half a mile that way. In a pit of mud.”

Elias wiped his tears in his palm before he took the stag's hand and shook it hard. “Thank you, thank you Mr. Stag! Thank you so much!” He didn't wait for a reply before he bounded on his strong legs through the fading light of the forest dapples. He was so worried for Little Wolf, he almost didn't see the edge of the pit. He stopped just at the edge, his breath hard and his mind racing.

What if he was hurt?

Timidly, he leaned over the edge.

“Little Wolf?”

There was a pause and then, from the dark bottom of the muddy pit... “WAH!”

Relief flooded Elias's heart and now the tears that he shed were happy. “Little Wolf! I was so worried! Are you hurt?”

“WAH!”

Elias judged the distance down to the bottom of the pit and then looked around him, finding a big stick which he promptly lowered down. “Grab hold of the stick, Little Wolf! I will pull you up!” When the wolf did as he asked, Elias pulled hard, finding that the mud was very sticky indeed and would not give up the wolf so easily.

“WAH!!!”

“Hold on Little Wolf! I will get you out!” This was a promise Elias intended to keep. With strength he didn't even know he had, he gave one final pull and the wolf was pulled free. Elias dragged the wolf out of the pit and, heedless to the mud, took him into his arms and held him while he wept. “Oh, Little Wolf. I'm so sorry I could not find you sooner! I missed you so much! I had thought you had left me!”

“Wah!” Little Wolf replied. Prying himself from Elias's strong grip, he sadly produced a muddy bouquet he was holding, staring at it pathetically. “Wah...”

Curious, the hare took it and examined it. “Is this...flowers? For...me?”

“Wah.”

“Oh Little Wolf. We will get new ones tomorrow. Together! But tonight, you will need a bath.”

The mud-caked wolf peered up at him, a pitiful look in his eyes. “Wah?”

“I know you hate baths, but there will be plenty of cuddles afterward when you are dry and warm. We will have a nice cup of tea and I will read you a story as well!”

“Wah...” he conceded and they returned home together.

Night fell over the forest, the stars twinkling in the deep blue of the sky while an unlikely set of friends took a bath together, drank their tea, and snuggled down under heavy blankets to fall asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's just a tiny little thing but I adore all of FlyingRotten's little comics on Twitter--Elias and Little Wolf being my favorites! It was such a rewarding experience to write this and to learn so much about writing in French! Maybe one day I'll get good enough to do translations of some of my other stuff too! (With help, of course...I'm terrible at French!)


End file.
